The aim of this project is to ascertain the benefit of long-term normalization of blood glucose in patients using an insulin infusion pump. In this longitudinal study, individuals with brittle diabetes and/or diabetic complications will be included. The study will attempt to determine whether the open loop pre-programmed pump can establish good glucose control and/or influence the progression or reverse the well- known complications of diabetes.